All Hail the Queen
by QueenIsabellaofCleves
Summary: [Sequel to Edward's Queen ] A broken heart never heals completely. As Edward continues his liaisons, court lines become even more defined. With his own wife the head of a rival faction, he is left with a choice. What had Edward created? An independent queen or a monster?
1. Chapter 1

**August 4th, 1562**

_St. James' s Palace_

* * *

><p>The Scots had finally landed on English soil. Edward had purchased new gowns for Isabella, Lady Anne and Marie befitting the occasion. Marie had demanded a newer, more elaborate head dress to showcase her station as his only mistress and he had obliged her to keep peace between himself and the mother of his children. Of course, he realized that Isabella, Lady Norfolk, and the Lady Anne would cause a commotion when they saw that Marie was as well dressed as them, despite being obviously ranked beneath all three of them. His nerves were on edge ad he waited for Lady Norfolk to barge into his rooms, abusing Richard as she entered. Richard was much too loyal for him to quit, but Edward intended to provide the boy with a barony for his strength. Even Lord Norfolk quietly complained of Ruth's violent antics when she was angry. According to him, she threw things, screaming and punching him for hours before retiring and Norfolk would be left to decide whether or not he wished to follow. It was unusual for her to have so much power but Edward had encouraged his inner circle to keep their hands off of their wives. Northumberland didn't have such illusions. He instructed Norfolk to beat Ruth, not that Norfolk would ever raise a hand to his ill tempered wife. Yet, Marie flounced out of his bed chamber, twirling in her pale blue damask gown, the sapphire encrusted head dress complimented her very well, making him smile. He knew Isabella would be equally radiant in her purple gown, she was his perfect wife and Marie his perfect mistress.<p>

"Is it not gorgeous my love?" Marie blushed when she saw the way he looked at her.

Edward nodded. "Of course Marie. When have you not been?"

Marie frowned. "Even more radiant than the Lady Anne?"

Edward hesitated, Lady Anne was extremely stunning to look at, second only to her elder sister. "Yes, more than the Lady Anne."

Marie sighed. "You are lying. You think she is more beautiful than me. Why must I always come second to your love?"

Edward heard Northumberland laughing from his own desk. "Lady Marie, do tell who said you were the second most beautiful at court?"

Marie appeared enraged. "Then tell me my lord. Who are the most beautiful women at court?"

Northumberland cleared his throat. "The Queen of course is most beautiful, the Lady Anne would come next, perhaps the Lady Margaret Denton, Lady Norfolk, perhaps...hmm Lady Northampton, Lady Sancha Neville, yourself, hmm Lady Jane Dudley, Lady Catalina, and maybe Lady Madeleine"

Marie curled her lip and glared at Edward. "Is that how you feel Edward? You believe those women are more beautiful than myself?"

Edward sighed. "What does it matter Marie?"

Her eyes began to glisten with tears and Edward felt guilty. "You have favored Lady Anne over me since she arrived to court!"

He watched her storm away, tired of dealing with her tantrums. Marie was very much a child in many ways, it was not ad if he would put her aside for Isabella's sister. Lady Anne ' s favor came from her status. Lady Anne would be created Duchess of Exeter in her own right in an hour, Isabella insisted that it happen before Queen Mary arrived. He agreed, although he'd much prefer that Anne find a husband, but that was Isabella's job and Isabella had given her younger sister to marry the man of her choice. She had spent much time with the younger son of the old Vicount Veldon of Kent, a young Robert Veldon. If Anne married him, the man who was defended from a commoner and the daughter of a baron would be the Duke of Exeter. It bothered him a bit, but he knew Isabella would never refuse her younger sister. A knock at the door interrupted his work and he scowled. He needed to fortify the city of Dover after a recent pirate raid on the coast. When Lady Anne entered the room, he smiled.

"What is that you need sister?" He was jovial despite Anne's apparent distress.

Anne twirled a piece of her hair around her finger. "I am here to ask that you do not allow the harlot to attend tonight's festivities with the family. The children are around and I do not wish for my nieces and nephews to witness the two of you together."

Edward groaned. "Sister, Lady Marie is determined to attend the festivities on my left side as my mistress. I do not wish to upset the balance between us."

Anne glared. "What of the balance between yourself and your wife? You have no respect for her anymore."

Edward narrowed his eyes. "Watch your tongue Lady Anne. You have not been created Duchess of Exeter yet."

"It matters not! If my sister must suffer for me to receive a title then I do not want it!" Anne was truly pleading with him.

Edward looked at her thoughtfully. "Anne, I will betroth you to Lord Robert if you keep out of your sister's marital affairs. She and I have come to an understanding."

Anne blushed. "Lord Robert is only a friend. He is betrothed to another."

Edward snorted. "I only wish for you to mind your own business. Between you and Lady Norfolk speaking on Isabella's behalf it is a miracle I get enough done to keep England from being invaded."

Anne smiled. "I guess that makes you a great king."

Flattery. Anne's favorite weapon when he was upset with her, not that he minded the compliments.

"Nan..." He chuffed affectionately.

"Brother, my sister cries and it breaks me emotionally. " Anne looked near tears.

Edward grumbled inaudibly and sighed. "Anne get ready for your ceremony."

* * *

><p><strong>August 4th, 1562<strong>

_St. James' s Palace_

* * *

><p>Isabella glanced at the mirror, Edward had purchased yet another expensive gown that she didn't want or need. Although it made her stand out, she knew it was his way to "apologize" for his affair. He had been coming to her bed recently but when he tried to spend his nights with her, she asked him to leave. He would try to stay but she kept her back to him until his frustration sent him back into the harlot's arms. If she could not have all of him she would rather take her love away from him than allow him to hurt her again. It was Anne's idea of course, not that Isabella was opposed. She hated what he was doing to her. If he could just put her aside she would love him again, yet he treated her as if she were the mistress and Marie, the queen. Anne, the newly named Duchess of Exeter, entered the chamber dressed in a dark green dress with lighter green sleeves. She had her silky black hair tucked underneath a hood, rouge highlighted her delicate cheekbones.<p>

"You are beautiful Nan." Isabella offered a smile.

Anne frowned. "Sister you are not happy."

Isabella waved her off. "It matters not. When Ruth is ready we shall head to the grand hall."

Ruth poked her head out of the door adjoining their rooms. "I am nearly ready. I just cannot get my hood to fit. It is a bit too small."

Anne laughed. "Come here Ruth! I shall assist you."

Ruth emerged, clad in a beautiful red satin gown. "I must cut my hair to fit this pitiful thing."

Isabella cackled. "Ruth, I do believe that is Elizabeth's cap."

Ruth held the cap up and shook her head. "Oh dear, Lady Northampton dressed Elizabeth."

Ruth disappeared back into her rooms and return with Elizabeth giggling. The bright red hood hung loosely to Elizabeth's head, which was much too small for her mother's cap.

Anne laughed loudly. "Ruth you must never let your sister dress the girl again!"

Ruth took her hoof and placed it on her head before fixing her daughter's clothes. Lady Rebecca toddler with her father walking closely behind.

Ruth sighed in exasperation. "Thomas, carry Rebecca. She is too young to be walking so much."

Thomas raised an eyebrow. "My love she is three years-"

Ruth shot him a glare and soon Lady Rebecca was in her father's arms. The small party began their walk to the grand hall when they were met by Edward, Northumberland, and Marie. When Isabella saw that Marie's dress was covered in beading, jewels and her sapphire encrusted hood she felt her blood boil.

Edward approached her to kiss her but she turned her head. "What is it my dear?"

Isabella snorted. "Do not play innocent with me Edward. If you want to parade your whore and treat her as if she is my equal then stay away from my apartments. If she means so much to you than I beseech you to annul this marriage. Marry the one you truly love!"

She stormed down the hall, leaving her companions dumbfounded. She could almost feel Marie's malicious smile following her down the hall. She shook her head to fight back the tears in order to remain dignified. She would be meeting Mary, Queen of Scots. Although Mary had been disdainful at their first meeting, the two began exchanging letters and had quite the rapport. Isabella stopped to catch her breath and groaned when she noticed Edward had followed her.

His eyes were unreadable as he approached. "Isabella this is no way for a queen to behave!"

Isabella turned away. "You blame me for being angry with you, yet you do nothing to show your love that you have declared to me."

Edward wrinkled his nose. "Is the dress you're wearing now not a gift from me?"

"That is not the point!" She shrieked, her heart fluttering in her chest. "You never listen to me anymore! You never visit me just to be in my presence. You have taken my children from me because that witch asked you to. You have locked me away in the tower..."

She shook with the severity of her emotions. How had Edward broken her so badly when all she ever did was love him?

He put his hand to her cheek but she shoved him away. She didn't want to be near him, she wanted him to go back to Marie. She wanted certainty. If Edward never loved her again she could accept that, but she could not accept how he declared he loved her yet kept Marie at his side.

"Isabella, I -"

She shook her head. "Do not speak it. Do not speak what you do not feel into existence. "

He reached for her again but she slapped his hand away.

"Izzy, I truly-"

It was too much for her. "You take everything from me!"

The hot tears began to race down her cheek and ran to disappear down the corridor.

Yet she heard his voice. "Isabella I have made a decision! "

She made no effort to turn back, she just decided to disappear into one of the many rooms inside of St. James ' s Palace.


	2. Chapter 2

_August 4th, 1562_

**St. James' s Palace**

* * *

><p>Anne and Ruth had been employed to find Isabella while Edward and Marie had proceeded to the main hall to receive guests. Ruth was searching the east wing and Anne was searching the west in vain. As she exited another empty room, she saw Ruth turning the corner.<p>

"I assume you did not find her." Anne huffed.

Ruth shook her head. "It almost reminds me of when we would go to Chelsea Manor and play. We never found her then and I do not believe we will find her now."

Anne laughed. "It was only because she was oldest. We will find her."

Ruth put her finger to her mouth, signaling for Anne to silence herself. She could just barely make out the sound of a woman weeping. Ruth then pointed up and Anne nodded with understanding. They hurried up the stairs and through the east corridor. Ruth strode ahead, being used to walking the large palace as a seasoned courtier, while Anne struggled to catch her breath, never having to walk stairs. Anne picked up her pace to keep in step with Ruth and they soon heard the weeping. Ruth opened the door and Anne followed her inside. Isabella was sitting a chair facing the window, sobbing bitterly. It broke Anne's heart to see her sister so desolate. Isabella had never cried when they were children, not even when Sophia had died.

"SIster..." Anne murmured hesitantly.

Isabella turned, her grey blue eyes were red and puffy. "Yes Nan?"

Anne swallowed the lump in her throat. "Izzy we must go receive the guests. We cannot do it without you."

Isabella seemed to not hear, instead she replied. "I have been a good mother. I have been a good queen. Yet, his heart lies with _her. _How could I ever disillusion myself to believe that he would love me? Am I not beautiful? Am I not kind? What does require of me that he must receive from that harlot? Have I not succeeded where five of his father's wives had failed?"

Ruth put her hands on Isabella's shoulders. "He will never love her the way he loves you. She is the Jane Shore to your Elizabeth Woodville. She matters not, you will always remain."

Isabella opened her mouth to say something but instead wiped her face with her handkerchief and walked out of the room. Anne glanced at Ruth nervously, Anne had been separated from her sister so long it was as if she didn't know her at all.

Ruth seemed to understand. "She has not changed as much as you think. She has suffered much because of Edward."

Anne nodded. "I can see as much. I believe we best get to the revels to support our sister."

Ruth nodded and they strutted into the main hall side by side. Anne immediately saw Edward and Isabella sitting on their thrones to receive guests, but Marie was also sitting on a throne to Edward's left that would normally be used for an older Prince of Wales.

Ruth gaped. "Has he gone mad?"

Anne could not even form words to respond. She was in such a state of shock for the blatant disrespect and humiliation that Isabella was suffering. Yet, Isabella was smiling graciously through it all. It was the strength she was known for, the same strength their aunt said their mother possessed.

The Herald announced the Queen of Scots and a young woman, no older than twenty, confidently strode in. Her auburn tresses cascaded down her back, her blue eyes staring directly ahead at Edward and Isabella. She was tall and her height only added to the regal appearance. Anne curtsied along with the rest of the women and waited for Isabella's signal for them to rise. Anne and Ruth made their way to Isabella's side and stood to her right.

Queen Mary approached with a smile as she signaled to her servants. "I have brought gifts to celebrate this joyous occasion. "

Anne nodded again silently. She remembered her etiquette from when she was a child, stand up straight, smile, and speak when spoken to. Apparently Marie had not learned that lesson

The blonde whore smiled widely. "Thank you, Queen Mary."

Mary tilted her head side ways and frowned. "And who might you be?"

Marie glanced at Edward, who was pinching the bridge of his nose in embarrassment. Anne could just barely hear Ruth snickering beside her. Isabella remained composed beside her husband and his mistress, bowing to Mary with a gracious smile.

Marie appeared shocked. "I am Marie de Meleun, Your Majesty."

Queen Mary seemed uninterested. "Queen Isabella, you look well. How is Princess Philippa? "

Isabella brightened. "She is well. They tell me she is nursing very heartily. "

"That is very well indeed since she had such a traumatic entry to our world." Mary shot a sharp glare at Edward and Marie.

Isabella waved her hand. "Ah, it matters not. My children are stronger than most."

Mary laughed. "I can only hope to be so fortunate."

Mary soon turned to Anne and Ruth. "Lady Norfolk, it is good to see you again."

Ruth dipped her head. "It is always a pleasure, Queen Mary."

Mary nodded. "You must be Lady Exeter. They always tell me your hair is as black a raven."

Anne laughed. "It is good to meet you, Your Majesty."

Mary inched closer. "If you wish to find a husband I have the perfect man in mind."

Anne nodded gratefully although she already had a match in mind.

* * *

><p><em>August 5th, 1562<em>

**St. James' s Palace**

* * *

><p>Anne was laying on her bed deep in thought, absently playing with the long braid on her shoulder. Robert Veldon was her best friend, betrothed to Lady Charlotte and she was happy for him. Last night she had admitted that she felt herself in love with his twin brother, George. He had stormed away from her after admitting that he was in love with her. She was conflicted, she cared about Robert and would not mind taking him as a husband but he was betrothed to Lady Charlotte, who was kind and friendly. Anne had not wanted to impose and ask Isabella to break the betrothal for her. Yet, Robert had believed she would, he thought Charlotte was to passive and boring to be his wife. He felt that she would be much more suited for the book loving George.<p>

A knock at the door.

"I am contemplating how to not destroy someone's life." She called back despondently.

Isabella, Ruth and Mary poked their heads through the door, all smiling mischievously at her.

"Perhaps you need a bit of cheering up then." Mary giggled.

The three women pushed their way into the room and Ruth shut the door behind them quickly. Mary and Isabella sat on the bed on either side of her and pulled her up. Ruth jumped into the bed with them and started laughing.

"What is it Nan? " Isabella inquired.

Anne sighed. "It is Robert! I told him of my intentions to marry his brother and he admitted that he loved me."

Ruth coughed. "Rubbish!"

Isabella shook her head. "It could be true."

"Ah yes, and Edward is faithful to you." Ruth snorted.

Mary cleared her throat with a warning glance to Ruth and Isabella before changing the subject. "Well Nan, we were hoping that you would join us in a little prank on the king's whore. Perhaps it shall lift your spirits a bit."

Anne was instantly intrigued. "And how might we go about this prank?"

"I suggested we pour hot wax on her while she was sleeping, yet they say it is too violent. " Ruth pouted playfully.

Mary nodded. "We do not want to disfigure the wench. I thought instead of hot wax, cold water."

Anne was quiet for a moment before an idea occurred to her. "Cold water with a few dead fish floating about? "

Isabella laughed. "You always were the prankster, Nan."

The four women laughed about their little plot to get back at Marie and amuse themselves. The early hours of August 5th would be quiet and rumor had circulated that Marie no longer slept in Edward's bed because he was beginning to tire of her. A frantic knock at the door startled them, but Anne peeked out of the door.

It was Richard, Edward's page boy.

Anne opened the door. "Yes, Richard?"

He was pale and sweaty. "Is- is the queen with you?"

Anne waved him in and he bowed to Isabella, Mary, and Ruth. She could see that he was shaking and she became unnerved at the boy's demeanor.

"What is it boy?" Ruth asked impatiently

Richard stammered. "His-his...his Majesty has been stabbed in his sleep."


	3. Chapter 3

**August 5th, 1562**

_St. James' s Palace_

* * *

><p>Isabella was shaking visibly but her face was serene as she followed Lord Norfolk and Barnaby Fitzpatrick into Edward's chambers. The doctor had already seen to him and it was no danger to Isabella. Queen Mary had been interrogating all of the men in her retinue to ensure that no Scots man had been involved. Anne and Ruth had come with Isabella to help cope. Edward was not dead, but he very well could be. She walked through the heavy doors and instantly narrowed her eyes. Marie was already at his side, although she could make out a disapproving glare from Northumberland.<p>

Ruth, as usual, was the first to speak. "Marie, the queen requests that you leave this chamber. Immediately."

Marie, obviously distraught, sobbed. "Get that wench out of here! Now!"

Marie's ladies were hesitant to move, knowing that they had no power against the Duchess of Norfolk and the Duchess of Exeter. Isabella strode to Edward's side and sat down beside him, taking his large hands in hers. She nodded to Ruth and Anne to hold their tongues. Marie turned her eyes to Isabella and the queen held her gaze. She would not allow his mistress to taunt her.

"I am surprised you are willing to come." Marie remarked tartly.

Isabella remained calm. " Why would I not? He is my husband."

Marie sneered."He does not treat you as his wife. It appears that he saves those affections for me."

Isabella laughed."Yet he makes no move to discard me for you. He has every ability to and yet he returns to me and the children we have together. So tell me, who truly has his heart?"

Marie glared at Isabella and Ruth. "When His Majesty awakens he will return to my arms, not _yours."_

Anne stifled a laugh and retreated from to room, most likely to retain her composure.

Ruth gave an approving nod and inched closer to whisper. "This arguing must stop for now, we must pray for our king's recovery. We do not need to deal with a regency right now."

Isabella nodded dutifully and knelt at his bedside. She clasped her hands together, but the prayer would not come to her. She had no idea why she should be praying for him, for he had sinned against God and Isabella truly felt that this was his punishment. She decided to pray for his safe recovery to prevent an inevitable regency. She wasn't prepared to fight Northumberland for custody over her young sons, or the rights she had been given by Edward to choose her daughters' husbands. She felt a twinge of regret for disregarding her husband's life because of his affair, her children needed their father, and in a way, she still needed him.

Finally, the words came to her and she begged for the safe delivery of her dear husband. She felt the tears slip down her cheeks, as she felt herself fall into a state of hopelessness. She stiffened, reminding herself of Marie's presence and her need to remain dignified. She was the queen, Marie was her servant. She heard the heavy doors open and close, and she opened her eyes to see that Marie had gone. She smiled in triumph and glanced back to see Northumberland nodding to her. She continued to pray for her husband, for her children, and for her marriage, she would not be the first of six wives.

She had no idea how long she had been in prayer when she heard the sound of Edward stirring in his bed. She scrambled to her feet and Ruth rose to assist her. Isabella stood over him, tensed with fear for her husband.

His voice was barely a whisper. "Marie? Marie, where are you?"

Isabella backed away, her hand covered her mouth to prevent her from screaming. Ruth pulled her out of the room, sensing her distress. She put her hands over Isabella's mouth and was shaking her head. Isabella collapsed into her arms, quietly sobbing and Ruth cradled her gently.

"My marriage is over," She murmured eventually.

Ruth shook her head. "Nonsense, Izzy. He loves you-"

Isabella glared. "If he loved me, why is he calling for _her?"_

Ruth smiled. "Perhaps, she was the one who did this deed. Maybe it was his accusation, not his affection, that called her to his bed."

Isabella laughed bitterly. "Do not try to make me feel false satisfaction. I know that he no longer feels, what he felt all those years ago. My marriage is over, Ruth."

Isabella picked herself up from the floor and led herself back to her chamber. She slammed the door, notifying her ladies that for once, she would like to be alone.

* * *

><p><strong>August 7th, 1562<strong>

_St. James' s Palace_

* * *

><p>Anne sensed the somberness of the court, but it was supposed to be a happy day. Anne of Pomerania, Arthur's betrothed was to arrive to be educated in England. Anne had heard reports of the princess, she was pretty and graceful. The girl was a bit older than Arthur, but that was fine by Isabella. Edward had also approved, considering that Pomerania was a Protestant country. Now, Lady Exeter was walking through the gardens with George Veldon, discussing possible courses of action that King Edward and the council would take to find his attempted murderer.<p>

"Well, as you can assume, His Majesty is not in the best of moods." George shook his head.

Anne frowned. "I wonder where Sir Richard was. He always guards the king."

George shook his head again. "Not at night. King Edward changes guards at night.

Anne nodded. "So, that would mean someone was waiting for our king to be left unattended or that the guard was incompetent. "

George scoffed. "Maybe it was an inside job, my lady."

She turned to him. "Who would want the king dead?"

He shrugged. "I would not be able to answer that question for I have heard no talks of a rebellion since the Duke of Norfolk attempted one years ago."

Anne covered her mouth. "Could it have been the whore?"

_George_ laughed. "You sound like Lady Norfolk, the whore knows who raised her. If Edward died, Isabella would have the regency and the whore would be banished to wander the streets."

"I had heard she had fallen out of favor recently. " Anne murmured hesitantly.

George opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by a fanfare of trumpets. The pair turned to see a procession entering the court gates with an unfamiliar livery hanging from their banners.

" Well it looks like our Princess of Wales has arrived." George said eventually.

Anne said nothing, but she began to walk towards the unfamiliar people with curiosity. She wanted to see her future niece by marriage. Isabella and an injured Edward were exiting the palace entrance, Isabella's worried expression told Anne that she had probably advised him to stay inside. A small girl was helped out of the litter by her foot servant, the girl had red hair that was plaited into a tight bun. She looked like a tiny queen, much older than her eight years. She bowed to Isabella and Edward gracefully and began speaking, although Anne was too far away to hear. Arthur was then brought out of the palace by Lord Norfolk and Lord Northumberland, who walked behind the young Prince with their hands on their swords should anyone attack the boy. Princess Anne smiled at her betrothed, but Lady Exeter saw that her nephew was being quite stiff and formal with the girl. She realized that Arthur was completely uninterested with the girl, which could prove fatal for their eventual marriage.

* * *

><p><strong>August 10th, 1562<strong>

_St. James' s Palace_

* * *

><p>"Izzy that's the fifth time you've thrown up this morning, are you sure you don't want to see a physician? " Anne pleaded.<p>

Ruth giggled. "Not the physician, the midwife. She's pregnant again."

Isabella laid in her bed with a pounding headache, she was miserable. She put a hand to her belly and sat up.

"Ruth I think you are right. I am pregnant again"

Anne grew pale. "Isabella is it safe for you to be having this many pregnancies? "

Ruth shoved her gently. "Childbed does not keep our sister down for long. I am only surprised because Edward barely come here after the two of you had that argument over the children."

Isabella glared at her for mentioning it. "He knows he is wrong for what he has done. That is why he can no longer look me in the face."

"The whore influences him. I know an insider that will help us rid of her. " Ruth smiled.

Isabella leaned forward eagerly. " Who would that be? "

Ruth lowered her voice. " Northumberland! "


	4. Chapter 4

**October 7th, 1562**

_Whitehall Palace_

* * *

><p>Isabella was waiting, too long for her liking. She had summoned the Duke of Pembroke, the Duke of Northumberland, and the Duke of Norfolk an hour ago. She had important business to attend to and she was growing impatient. She rested her hands on her swollen womb, being nearly four months along. The swell wasn't large yet, but it was now visible all the same. The crackle of the fire was the only sound that permeated the silence in her rooms. Her ladies were in the grand hall, enjoying themselves at feast to the king's health, but she had excused herself early to begin her work. Her children had been sent off to various places in the countryside once Queen Mary had set off on a barge for Scotland. Isabella knew Marie had remained with Edward in the great hall, also gone with child. It didn't matter as much anymore, there was a new whore to supplant Marie, one that had been pushed in front of the king by Northumberland, a Susan Stafford. The girl was much younger than Marie and more pliable, qualities that made her a rival to the powerful French mistress. Northumberland had even brought the girl to meet Isabella, so that girl would promise to stop sleeping with the king once Marie was displaced, if Isabella arranged a good marriage for her. Isabella agreed, wanting nothing but to be rid of Marie. Susan had been in her rooms before the feast started, and Northumberland promised to introduce the girl to Edward and then return to assist Isabella in her work. Finally, there was a knock on the door and the three Dukes filed into her solar to discuss important matters. She took a seat and they formed a line to kiss her right hand, beginning with Norfolk and ending with Pembroke.<p>

"Your Majesty." They murmured in unison.

Isabella gave a coy smile. "How did the king receive Lady Susan?"

Northumberland cleared his throat. "The king appeared to be quite enthused to meet her. However, the whore caused a scene which I was employed to diffuse."

Isabella nodded curtly. "The Lady Susan is one of the whore's ladies. I suppose she did not enjoy feeling displaced in the king's affections."

Norfolk chuckled. "With such a temper, it is a shock to us all how she managed to keep the king interested for so long. She nearly parted with her child, she threw such a violent fit."

Isabella took a sip from her goblet. "I almost wish she had lost that bastard, but I bear no ill will against an innocent child."

Pembroke stroked his beard. "What is the true matter you wish to speak with us about?"

Isabella was cut off by the opening of her chamber door. She turned her head sharply but relaxed when she saw that it was only Ruth and Anne entering the chamber.

They curtsied to the Dukes and Ruth gave her husband a soft kiss on the cheek before she and Anne took their seats on either side of Isabella.

Isabella began again. "I would like to discuss a marriage proposal for Anna."

Northumberland seemed surprised. "I thought the king intended her for the Germanies. "

Isabella shook her head. "It matters not. I arrange the marriages for the children and I intend to make my daughter the Queen of Portugal."

Norfolk nodded. "With only one heir to the throne, Portugal could easily fall to the Hapsburgs and an Anglo-Portugese alliance could push the Hapsburgs more towards France. That would alienate Scotland and it would incline Queen Mary to betroth her first son to a daughter of yours. Or even better, she has a daughter and we gain Scotland through marriage."

"Wishful thinking, Norfork. " Isabella chided.

Pembroke nodded. "We will not gain Scotland through marriage, not during our lifetimes at least. However, betrothal between a future daughter of yours and a son of Queen Mary is not far off. Portugal is a good alternative to the Hapsburgs, Your Majesty. "

Isabella smiled. "I am glad, you see things my way. However, before I respond they have already asked a dowry."

Northumberland became interested. "How much did they request?"

Isabella produced a letter from her sleeve. "The Swedes have already made an offer of 200,000 crowns for their daughter Cecilia Renata. "

Norfolk's eyes widened. "They ask for more? Anna is a second daughter, Your Majesty! "

Northumberland nodded. "Hence, why they want more. Anna's hand has to be of some value to them. Cecilia is the eldest daughter of the king of Sweden, Anna is the second daughter of the king of England."

Pembroke furrowed his eyebrows. "Elizabeth's daughter?"

Norfolk nodded. "Yes, I hear the girl is quite the beauty. She looks mostly of her father, however."

Isabella smiled. "I have seen miniatures. She is a pretty girl, a year older than my Anna."

Northumberland cleared his throat again. "So shall we set the dowry at 250,000 crowns?"

Isabella nodded dutifully. "We shall."

Pembroke shook his head. " Will the king accept this proposal? Portugal is still Papist."

Ruth finally opened her mouth. "The king waived his right to object, the queen has the sole responsibility of marriage politics, Your Grace"

Isabella raised an eyebrow at Pembroke. "Any other questions, my Lord Duke?"

A knock at the door cut the tension and Anne hurried to answer it. Lady Susan entered the room, her face red.

"Lady Susan?" Isabella inquired.

Susan sniffed. "The whore slapped my face in front of the king and I was dismissed. I am not sure if I can capture his attentions in the way you would like, Your Majesty."

Ruth eyed Northumberland, considering it was his plan to use Lady Susan, a weak girl in her eyes, as a pawn to rid them of Marie.

Isabella nodded. "Very well, Susan. I will offer you a place in my household until I find suitable husband for you."

Isabella raised a hand to dismiss Susan. Anne closed the door behind her and Isabella turned back to her council. " Any other ideas?"

Northumberland shook his head. "We do not need a new plan, we need another girl. I see that Lady Norfolk was right to say, Lady Susan was a bit too fragile to become Edward's mistress. We need someone pliable, but able to stand up to Marie's slights."

Ruth smirked. "Lady Mary FitzAlan."

Anne jumped. "The heiress?"

Ruth nodded. "She is young, unmarried and educated. Men will still wish for her hand because she's the heiress of an earldom. Marie will never be able to compete with her."

Isabella shook her head. "She will never agree."

Ruth nodded. "She will not, unless you make her a Duchess."

Isabella frowned. "How will I do that?"

"Lord Burghley is still unmarried." Northumberland pointed out.

Ruth clapped. "Northumberland always knows where I am leading."

Anne scoffed. "Because both of you are devious little things."

Ruth laughed. "Why, thank you."

Pembroke had another objection. "Should we manipulate these young girls this way? Surely, God will not look favorably upon any of this."

Norfolk murmured an agreement, but Isabella wold hear none of it.

She slammed her hand down on the table in a fit of rage. "I want it done! I want it done now! I will not rest until that whore is banished from _my _court. I want her disgraced, poor, I would not even mind to see her dead. As my council, see that it is done!

With that, she turned her back and slammed the door to her deep chamber.


	5. Chapter 5

**November 12th, 1562**

_Whitehall Palace_

* * *

><p>Jane was walking through the corridors of Whitehall Palace alone for the first time, her companions, Lady Elizabeth Howard and Lady Rose Veldon, were occupied with their embroidery. As the oldest Princess of England, she felt it was her right to travel the palace alone, she was five years old after all. She was quite confident until she heard voices around the corner, however, she recovered her bearings when she realized it was her father. She straightened her spine and walked as dignified as a five year old could to meet her father. It wasn't until she heard a woman's voice that she realized her father wasn't alone, she also heard children and she hid herself behind a curtain. It was the Lady Marie, smiling and kissing on her father while he spoke to the two small girls in front of him.<p>

"Ah, Eleanor, my beautiful pearl." Her father picked the girl up and spun her around.

Jane felt her heart drop, wasn't she her father's jewel? Who was this girl and why did her father feel the need to make this Eleanor equal to her?

Eleanor squealed. "I missed you papa!"

_Papa? How is it that my father is her father?_

Jane watched as he set the Eleanor girl down and turned to another girl, around the same age as Constance. "How are you my sweet Bridget?"

The girl didn't answer his question but instead put an arm around her father's neck and kissed his cheek. Jane was enraged and ran back towards her mother's rooms, she couldn't believe that her father had called another girl his pearl when he told her she was his jewel, his favorite daughter. She pushed open her mother's door and flopped down in her bed, crying. She felt the gentle hands of her mother on her shoulders and looked up to see her confused expression.

"Mama, I saw papa with some little girls and he called on of them his pearl! Then she called him 'papa'! Who are these girls mother?"

Queen Isabella's face was shadowed with some emotion that Jane couldn't name before her eyes softened. "They are the Lady Eleanor, Lady Bridget, and Lady Penelope, the daughters of Lady Marie, sweetheart."

Jane saw her aunts, Lady Exeter and Lady Norfolk, both watching with apprehension as Isabella carefully answered her young daughter's questions.

The Princess turned her large pale blue eyes back on her mother. "Why did they call my papa, 'papa'?"

Her mother sighed. "They are your sisters, my sweet."

"But, my sisters are Anne, Constance, and Philippa. Lady Marie is their mother in any case-" Isabella put her hand over Jane's mouth.

Jane could see the tears welling in her mother's eyes. "They are your father's daughters Jane. Now go back to your rooms, Lady Elizabeth and Lady Rose will keep you company until the joust."

Jane nodded silently and trudged back to her rooms. Elizabeth and Rose were still doing embroidery when Jane returned to her rooms, while Anne and Rebecca were playing with poppets on the floor nearby.

"Jane, can you help me with this stitch? Nobody does embroidery better than you." Rose pouted.

Jane sat in the chair beside them glumly. She didn't care to discuss embroidery while she weighed this new information in her mind. She could not find a single reason why her father had three daughters she had never heard of with the Lady Marie, her former attendant. She also couldn't believe that _Lady _Eleanor was her equal. Jane was a Princess of England, the Princess Royal to be specific and the fact that Eleanor was _Lady_ Eleanor proved that she wasn't as important as Jane, Anne, Constance or Philippa, who all held the title Princess, so the reason behind her father referring to Eleanor as his pearl eluded her five year old mind.

Elizabeth placed a hand on her shoulder. "What is it?"

"According to my mother, my father has three other daughters, that are not of her body. How is this?" Jane cried.

Elizabeth nodded. "My father also has a daughter that is not of my mother's body. She lives in the country with my lady aunt and my lord uncle. I am told her name is Angelique or Agnes."

Rose held her head down, focusing on her stitching, and Jane allowed Rose to remain silent for once. It was apparent in her silence that she had nothing to add to the conversation, her father had no outside daughters.

Lady Exeter poked her head into the room, her silky black hair forming a halo around her shoulders. "Your Highness, Lady Elizabeth, Lady Rose, your presence has been requested at the joust in honor of His Majesty, the good King Edward VI of England, Ireland, and France."

Jane nodded to her aunt, while Elizabeth and Rose bowed to her. "Lady Exeter,"

With a sweep of her arm, Lady Exeter led the three small girls to the joust happening outside.

* * *

><p><strong>November 12th, 1562<strong>

_Whitehall Palace_

* * *

><p>"How could you!"<p>

Isabella couldn't believe Edward allowed their daughter to see him with Marie and his bastards. To see Jane run into her rooms with tears in her eyes had broken Isabella's heart in two. Edward looked confused, as if Isabella were speaking German to him.

"What have I done, my love?" He sighed.

Isabella turned to the window, knowing if she looked at Edward she would lose her temper. "Jane came to my rooms today because she saw you with your _bastards_."

She spat the word bastard like venom, hoping Edward could hearing the discontent in her voice. Isabella turned back to look at him, gritting her teeth to remind herself that she loved him once.

He cleared his throat. "I had no idea she saw me with my daughters by Marie. She must have hidden behind one of the curtains in the palace."

Isabella took a step forward. "You mean to tell me that you were out in the open with your whore?"

Edward lifted his chin. "I believe you should watch your tone."

Isabella scoffed. "I believe you should respect me and your legitimate children while they are present at court."

Edward nodded. "What is this I hear about a Portuguese match for Anne?"

Isabella rolled her eyes. "She is to marry Sebastian of Portugal when she is fifteen. She will be a queen, just as Jane will be a queen. That Lippe match you tried to suggest, was beneath her at best."

"Are you trying to say I do not know what is best for my daughter?" He stepped closer.

Isabella shook her head. "What does it matter? You gave the power to arrange the marriages to _me."_

Edward was shaking with rage at Isabella's insolence but she didn't care, not any longer. "I can just as easily take it away!"

Isabella closed the small distance between them. "You would not dare!"

They stood, staring each other in the eyes for what seemed like an eternity Edward backed away. "Good day, my lady."

Isabella watched him retreat. "Do not expect to receive my favor at the joust!"

He turned back to look at her with a gaze full of contempt. "Who ever said I would seek your favor?"

She watched him leave, convinced that he was no longer the man that she married.


	6. Chapter 6

**November 12, 1562**

_Whitehall Palace_

* * *

><p>Anne was sitting with Ruth and Isabella's children, watching the joust with little interest. It was for her brother-in-law's health and to be honest with herself, Anne wasn't entirely sure that she was happy Edward was still alive. Her little niece, Jane Margaret, had seen him with his mistress and illegitimate children earlier in the day and she had seen Isabella's heart break before her eyes. Ruth had told her Isabella would be late to the joust because she was arguing with Edward yet again.<p>

Ruth leaned over. "Here comes Izzy. She looks quite annoyed."

Anne glanced over her shoulder to see her sister approaching, a deep purple cloak around her shoulders. She looked extremely regal, but her eyes were narrowed, her lips pursed, and she sat herself on the other side of Anne.

"What hath the idiot said?" Anne inquired.

Isabella snorted. "He had the audacity to question Anna's betrothal and say that he will not request my favor."

Ruth laughed. "As if you wished for him to have it. I will be the first to say that I look forward to the day Arthur takes the throne."

Anne put her hand over Ruth's mouth. "Ruth, do not speak treason here."

Ruth rolled her eyes and pushed Anne off. "I guess you're right, I do have my fair share of enemies."

Anne smirked. "More like the lion's share."

Ruth shrugged. "If being a good sister and wife earns me enemies, so be it."

Isabella laid her head on Anne's shoulder. "I think there is one we all have in common."

Anne scowled. "Speaking of the whore."

The trio of women turned to see Marie de Meleun enter the stands, followed closely by her children, Lady Susan Stafford, and Lady Mary FitzAlan. As if to prove her rank, Marie sat behind Isabella, a wide grin on her face.

Marie tapped Isabella on the shoulder. "Isabella, I am happy that you decided to support your husband."

Before Isabella could retaliate, Anne scowled. "How dare you speak to your queen in such a manner? She did not give you leave to call her by her Christian name, you are not, nor will you ever be her equal. I suggest you tread lightly Lady Marie. You will be replaced very soon."

The former lady-in-waiting appeared shocked. "Lady Exeter, I always thought you were the smarter of the three. Yet, now I see you are just as foolish to challenge me."

"If you think to threaten my sister, then you think treason. She is the wealthiest woman of the realm, I believe you should watch your tone." Isabella snapped.

Cutting Marie off, Ruth added, "If you think to challenge us again, do not be surprised to find yourself with your sister."

Lady Norfolk added a sickly sweet smile to enforce the blow. Anne nodded, adding a grin of her own.

Marie curled her lip. "I would not expect the sisters of the _queen _to stoop to such barbaric measures. You obviously see me as a threat."

Ruth's eyes widened before she broke into a fit of laughter. "_You?_ A threat? You have no titles, no wealth, you are nothing without His Majesty's favor, and it is quite clear to see he is very wavering in his affections."

Marie looked back at Susan Stafford before turning directly to Isabella. "He may waver to your queen, with her fading looks and brutish temper, but he is very faithful to me."

It was Isabella's turn to laugh. "Fading looks? Yet, I am not the one wearing five layers of make up to hide my wrinkles and dark eye circles. Honestly, Marie, you make it so much more noticeable that way. However, I look just as young as I did at my coronation, _without _as much a bit of rouge on my cheeks. As for temper, I would consider myself quite composed compared to your tantrums, which are childish at best. If he loves you so much, why has he not offered you my throne? He can annul our marriage at any moment, yet he chooses to sleep with me until I force him away. I_ send_ him to you, if I truly wanted him, I could very easily have him."

Anne watched her sister in awe as she crushed Marie's confidence with her critical gaze. Marie faltered, not having much to say and her eyes became glassy with tears before she ran off. Lady Susan and Lady Mary bowed their heads to Isabella and the queen favored them with a smile before turning her attention back to her sisters.

She rolled her eyes. "Off to cry to Edward, no doubt. I feel sorry for his children, they are unfortunate to not be of my womb. They'll grow up to be whores, all three of them."

Anne frowned. "Unless we send them to the country with some peasant family."

Ruth shook her head. "Edward would never remove them from her. He will want to avoid her tantrums."

Isabella turned up her nose. "This is no way for a noblewoman to behave. It is almost impossible to believe she was a French courtier."

Anne shrugged. "Let us focus on the joust. Do not let her get to you."

Isabella playfully nudged her. "How can I allow her to get to me when she will never compare to me?"

* * *

><p><strong>November 12th, 1562<strong>

_Whitehall Palace_

* * *

><p>Edward was putting on his armor when he saw Marie storming towards him. He groaned inwardly when he noticed she was crying, Lady Exeter and Lady Norfolk had to have given her another tongue lashing.<p>

_When will she learn to leave Isabella and her sisters be? _

"Edward!" She ran to him and buried her head into his chest.

He sighed. "Yes Marie?"

"The Queen and her sisters are intolerable! I want Lady Norfolk and Lady Exeter to be sent to their estates!" She crossed her arms defiantly.

Edward shook his head. "Absolutely not. I will not interfere with the Queen's household. Lady Norfolk and Lady Exeter will remain at court until they choose to return to their estates. Perhaps, you should not antagonize the queen before she asks me to send _you_ away."

Marie's eyes widened. "Would you send me away on her orders?"

Edward began to walk towards his horse and she followed him. "Answer me!"

He gave her a warning glance. "I am obligated to my wife, not to you. I would watch my tone if I were you Lady Marie."

He mounted his horse and galloped into the tournament, ready ask for a favor from the crowd. The pageantry of the joust was just as important as the sport. As he neared the stands he knew he would not receive his favor from his wife or eldest daughter. Jane turned her head as he neared, while Isabella gave him a steely gaze. He noticed Marie sitting behind her but he refused to bestow so much favor on Marie openly, especially after she had raised her voice at him, she had no right to demand anything from him. However, his younger daughter Anna was a perfect choice and he offered his lance to the three year old. She gave him a toothy grin and placed her favor, albeit untied. Lady Exeter quickly tied it to prevent in from falling and nodded to him. He rode off to his corner, he would be jousting with Norfolk, who was one of his good friends.

* * *

><p><strong>November 12th, 1562<strong>

_Whitehall Palace_

* * *

><p>Ruth grinned as she saw her husband ride into the joust. He placed his lance in front of her and she deftly tied her favor around his weapon.<p>

She leaned over the rails to whisper into his ear. "I need you to knock Edward flat on his back. He needs to understand how blessed he truly is."

Thomas raised his visor and kissed her cheek. "I would prefer that you wish me luck instead of trying to be vengeful. However, I do not intend to lose. Edward has never jousted before."

Ruth gave him a coy smile. "I wish you luck, my dear."

Thomas chuckled, then galloped off to his end of the courtyard and Ruth sat back down in her chair.

Anne gave her a curious look. "What did you tell him to do?"

Ruth feigned innocence. "Why must you always suspect me of something Nan? If I did not know better, I would think you think I am evil."

Anne frowned. "I do not think you are evil. However, I know you are devious."

Ruth rolled her eyes. "I simply told Thomas to win."

Isabella giggled. "You mean you told your husband to maim mine."

Lady Norfolk shook her head. "Not maim, only injure."

Anne smirked. "Please tell me the difference."

Isabella threw up her hands. "Bah! They are starting."

The women watched in a hushed silence as Thomas and Edward rode towards each other at top speed. She heard the snap of wood hitting armor and looked away. She could hear the screams in the crowd and knew instantly that something was terribly wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I ****accidentally posted chapter 8 as chapter 7 so I removed the chapter. So today I decided to post both chapters so that things make more sense. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>November 12th, 1562 <strong>

_Whitehall Palace_

* * *

><p>Ruth was laying beside Thomas in their apartments. He had been brought there by servants earlier after his fall, and she had been nursing him ever since. She could hear the joust continuing outside in the courtyard but instead of letting the doctors persuade her He slipped in and out of consciousness for a few hours but he was now fully awake with their three children Elizabeth, Rebecca, and Thomas all laying around him.<p>

"Thomas, dear." She murmured as she handed him a glass of wine.

He tilted his head to the side. "Yes, wife?"

Ruth giggled. "You _lost_."

He waved his hand. "Bah! It was a stroke of luck for His Majesty. Perhaps God truly is watching over him."

Ruth's gaze darkened. "God only watches over those faithful to His word."

Thomas shook his head. "He also watches over women, children, and fools."

Ruth cackled a bit before covering her mouth, but she noticed Thomas watching her with adoration. She hadn't been alone with him and their children as a family since she had given birth to Thomas. She smiled at him, Thomas was in his arms with Rebecca across him stomach and Elizabeth leaning on his shoulder. It was a quiet reminder that she had been over working herself for years, always trying to guide Isabella and ignoring her own family. However, as of late, Isabella had been asserting herself and Ruth had been taking a more behind the scenes role, as for the best, she watched her children for a moment, noting how big Elizabeth had gotten. She was already six years old, yet it felt as if she had been born just yesterday.

Ruth leaned over and kissed Thomas on the cheek. "So when do you suppose we will have another child?"

He looked down at their three children and chuckled. "You are asking _me? _Well that is a first, I never thought you would willingly allow the queen to handle her own dealings."

She frowned for a moment, she had never known that he had felt neglected. "Well, Isabella is showing a side of herself I never thought I would see. I never knew you felt that I do not care about our family."

Thomas shook his head. "It is not that, I just know how much Isabella means to you. That is your sister, and I understand your loyalty to her is not just a matter of retaining favor but that you genuinely care for her. I admire that about you, your honesty."

Ruth felt her cheeks flush red and she laid down beside Thomas on his left side. She gave him another kiss, this time on the lips. She had never felt so relaxed with her husband. Their interactions since he had taken Catherine de Meleun had been formal at best, argumentative at their worst. She had moved past the fact that he had fathered a bastard years ago, but she had never felt so at peace with him.

She gingerly touched the bandage around his head. "How is your head?"

He pulled her hands to his lips and smiled. "It is fine, Ruth. It is a minor injury, the fall was more dangerous than anything."

Ruth nodded, lulled by the peacefulness that she was enjoying. "Thomas?"

"Yes, Ruth?"

"I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>November 12th, 1562<strong>

_Whitehall Palace_

* * *

><p>Anne was still sitting beside Isabella watching Lord Burghley and Lord Robert Dudley joust. Ruth had left to tend to her husband after Edward knocked him from his mount and the king's lance had broken, sending a piece of wood into the Duke of Norfolk's head. Thankfully, the physicians had informed them that the injuries were of little consequence. Also, Marie had excused herself from the festivities, leaving Edward alone. He had tried settling beside Isabella, but a reproachful glare had sent him to sit beside Northumberland and Pembroke. The tension was tangible between the two and Anne was uncomfortable. She saw George, Robert and Charlotte sitting further away with Lady Northampton and her husband. Anne nodded to her sister and moved to the empty seat beside George.<p>

"Lady Exeter," George greeted.

Anne smiled. "Lord George, how are you today?"

George gripped her hand. "Better, Robert and Charlotte were discussing their wedding."

Anne saw Robert's eyes narrow at George as if he didn't want Anne to know about the wedding.

Robert shook his head. "Charlotte was discussing the wedding. I am...open to change, Lady Exeter."

Anne laughed. "You both know you can just call me Anne. Now, Robert I cannot wait for the wedding. I heard the king will be giving you a peerage to celebrate the occasion."

Robert nodded. "I will be greatly honored. Has the king mentioned what your future husband is to receive?"

Anne raised an eyebrow, it was unlike Robert to be so curious about the favors to be bestowed on her future husband. "I believe the king mentioned an Earldom being granted, though I am not sure. I know it will not be a dukedom, he wants it to be a subsidiary title to mine."

George edged a bit closer to her, protectively. "Robert, you are being a bit rude. Your betrothed will not be pleased."

Sure enough, Charlotte was glaring at Robert and turned to whisper something to Lady Northampton. Mariana frowned at Robert and she and Charlotte moved closer to Lady Sancha.

Anne looked down at her hands and George gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Do not mind her, she is jealous for my brother's affections."

Anne nodded. "I have noticed. However, I have already told Lord Robert that I am not interested in him as any more than a brother."

She turned to see a spark in George's eyes and she knew that it was love for her. She knew that no titles or wealth could deter him from her. She could see the gleam in Robert's eyes, it was greed that attracted him. If she had been a regular noblewoman with no relation to the queen, he would have ignored her for Lady Charlotte.

* * *

><p><strong>November 12th, 1562<strong>

_Whitehall Palace_

* * *

><p>Isabella watched her husband converse with Lady Mary in satisfaction. Marie was nowhere around so it was a very simple thing to bring Lady Mary into Edward's inner circle and hopefully she would grab his attention. She watched them laugh together and Edward moved a bit closer to her. She felt relieved rather than jealous for once. She knew that Lady Mary was only doing her bidding, which was more than she could ask for. She noticed that Anne had moved to sit with George Veldon and his brother, which was a bad move in Isabella's opinion. Anne had jilted Robert for his younger twin brother and Ruth had warned her to avoid Robert until his marriage to Charlotte had taken place to prevent a feud from beginning. Anne still lacked the finesse that Isabella and Ruth possessed. She was easily moved by emotion and whim, something that Isabella had learned to shut out when it came to court intrigue. She knew that Northumberland was not her friend, they were simply allies with a common goal: get rid of Marie. Isabella wanted her gone for sentimental reasons, somewhere she still believed that Edward loved her, but Northumberland wanted her gone because Edward listened to her opinions over his. It was true, the enemy of her enemy was her friend, as long as they were useful to her.<p>

Anne approached her, George following closely behind. "Isabella, I have something to ask you."

Isabella nodded for her sister to speak. "What is it Anne?"

Anne smiled widely as George. "I would like to be betrothed to George Veldon, if that is favorable to you."

Isabella gave a coy smile. "I do not know, Anne. Is it favorable to me?"

Anne glanced at George worriedly but he seemed to understand. "Your Majesty, I will support you in any way that you wish."

She nodded. "Very well, I will notify the king. George is a third son, he must be properly titled before he becomes our brother. That is one thing that I cannot provide."

Anne squealed in excitement and hugged Isabella tightly, but Isabella pulled her back as she turned to leave. She waved her hand to dismiss George.

"Isabella, what is it?" Anne inquired.

She kept a stern face. "Anne, he may not be who he seems to be. I know you care for him but this is court. Court is a battleground, you cannot allow your emotions to get in the way of your political sense."

Anne seemed horrified. "So you mean to tell me I cannot love him?"

"Love may come, just do not allow it to cloud your judgement. I still love Edward but I am not allowing my affections to get in the way of what needs to be done." Isabella glanced back and saw Edward still chatting eagerly with Lady Mary.

Anne frowned. "You cannot compare your situation to mine. George is not the king."

"It does not mean that when he receives wealth from his marriage to you that he will not change. You cannot measure his integrity until he marries you." Isabella shot back.

Anne curtsied and turned on her heel to join George near his siblings. Isabella shook her head, Anne was still naive and only a hard lesson would bring her to see that there was not good in everyone


	8. Chapter 8

****AN: I ****accidentally posted chapter 8 as chapter 7 so I removed the chapter. So today I decided to post both chapters so that things make more sense. Enjoy!****

* * *

><p><strong>December 13th, 1562<strong>

_Whitehall Palace_

* * *

><p>Isabella was much happier now that her children were back at court. Jane and Anna seemed to warm to their future sister-in-law, Anne of Pomerania. However, Arthur still showed a lack of interest in his future bride, much unlike the Duke of York, who enjoyed playing with the girl, despite the four year age difference. As usual, Anne and Ruth were at her side and some of her ladies decorated the halls for the coming Christmastide. Normally Ruth would coordinate these activities, however, she was much too preoccupied pacing the floor in Isabella's rooms with rage.<p>

"How dare she?" She screamed to no one in particular.

Anne had a pensive look on her face. Ruth's anger scared her more than anything else. "I cannot say, Ruth."

Isabella rolled her eyes. "Is there any good reason that Marie does _anything?"_

Ruth turned to the two of them, a wild light in her eyes. "Her very existence is questionable, but _this, _this is unforgivable! Northumberland clearly underestimated Edward's loyalty to his mistress. That whore has no right to bring that _bastard_ to court! She does not belong here."

Isabella knew how Ruth must have felt, yet there was a difference. Ruth had never laid eyes on Thomas's bastard, making it very easy to forget that her existence. Ruth's peace of mind rested on Lady Angelique Howard residing on Lady Northampton's estates, never to be seen. Unfortunately Marie saw it fit to ask Edward for the wardship of her niece, which was quickly granted. The next order was to bring the five year old girl to court to be raised alongside her own three daughters, to be thrown in Ruth's face as she tended to the girls under Edward's orders.

Ruth continued to pace. "Thomas and I have moved past his infidelity, but this girl, this Agnes Howard must be brought to court where I will be with her constantly during the day. How many days has it been since Marie summoned the girl?"

Anne played with her braid as she answered. "It has been five days, she could be arriving at any moment."

There was a knock at the door and Isabella nodded to Lady Charlotte to open it. Charlotte gave a curtsy to Isabella, although she paused to glare at Anne. Isabella curiously watched the girl as she opened the door and ushered Lady Mary FitzAlan into the room. Isabella smiled as the heiress cutsied.

"Lady Mary, how has your attempt fared?" Isabella inquired as she motioned for Lady Catalina to pour her pawn some wine.

Lady Mary looked downcast. "I managed to kiss His Majesty today, Your Majesty."

Isabella nodded. "Very good, Lady Mary. I pray that you are able to get farther. I promise you that your betrothal to Lord Burghley is untouchable unless you wish to break it."

Mary raised her head. "Thank you, Your Majesty. However, I come with news for Lady Norfolk as well."

Ruth ceased her pacing and rushed over to the table. "What is it, Lady Mary?"

The younger woman sighed. "Lord Northumberland sent me to tell you Lady Agnes Howard has arrived at the north gate."

"Agnes?" Anne questioned from her seat on the couch across the room.

Ruth sighed. "That is the English name Thomas gave her. I never use it for obvious reasons."

As if defeated, Ruth nodded to Lady Mary and made her way for the door.

Isabella was confused. "Ruth, where are you going?"

Ruth smirked. "I am going to see the daughter and niece of a whore."

* * *

><p><strong>December 13th, 1562<strong>

_Whitehall Palace_

* * *

><p>Ruth made her way to the north gate with a queasy feeling in her stomach. What she knew about Agnes Howard was through her eavesdropping on her husband and his brother, yet it wasn't hard to forget what she had heard because she had never seen the girl. She could imagine the girl being as another Catherine, staring at her with a quiet defiance, but Ruth shook the image away. The girl was only five years old, easy to mold into whatever Ruth wanted. If Marie wanted to throw her husband's bastard in her face, Ruth would make the girl love her so much that it would be like Agnes were one of her own. The trick to defeating Marie was simple: act the exact opposite of Marie's expectations. Marie wanted a pawn in her young niece and Ruth was determined to win the game. Ruth finally reached the north gates and Marie was standing with a small girl, although tall for her age. As Ruth grew closer, she knew that she was looking at a Howard girl, none of Catherine's features had dominated except for the blonde hair and blue eyes that could just as easily be attributed to Thomas.<p>

Marie appeared shocked. "Lady Norfolk? I did not expect to see you here."

Ruth flashed a smile at her husband's young daughter. "Why would I not come to greet my new charge? She is nearly a daughter to me, is she not?"

Marie hesitated. "I...I suppose so."

Ruth extended a kind hand to Agnes, which the girl took. "Come Agnes, I want you to see your father."

Ruth grinned at Marie and turned to go back inside of the palace. Ruth suddenly became horrified with that fact that she was holding hands with Lady Agnes, her husband's dirty little secret. She began to think she had made a mistake in going to the north gate to meet the girl before she had to. She couldn't see a trace of evil in the girl, but there was a sinister feeling that had gripped her heart.

"You are my father's wife." The girl asked suddenly.

Ruth brought herself to look the girl in the eyes and nodded. "Yes, Lady Agnes. I am your father's wife."

Agnes nodded solemnly. "I know that you are not happy I am here. The servants whispered about it, they do not enjoy serving me and they said I was well deserving of a slap from you, my lady."

Ruth was taken aback, Agnes was much too young to hear such horrible things spoken about. It almost made her feel sorry for the girl. Almost. "I will not slap you, Lady Agnes. It is improper for a lady to do so. I am taking you to meet the queen and your father."

Agnes nodded dutifully and walked in step with Ruth. After what seemed like an eternity of silence she finally reached Isabella's apartments.

Anne had moved to the table and the two women had begun a game of chess. Isabella was intently planning her next move and Ruth waited in the corner, knowing how competitive she could be when it came to chess.

Isabella smirked before moving her queen. "Check, dear sister."

"Isabella," Anne pointed to Ruth after noticing her and Agnes waiting in the corner. "We have a guest."

Isabella's eyes widened in realization. "Lady Agnes, welcome."

Ruth nodded to the girl who gave a graceful curtsy to Isabella. "Your Majesty."

Isabella smiled kindly but turned to Ruth with concern. "I suppose you are going to take her to the nursery where Marie's children are, correct?"

"Lady Agnes, would you mind stepping out into the hall?" Ruth inquired.

Agnes curtsied and hurried outside. Ruth waited a moment and then checked the outer chamber to ensure that she had really gone before turned back to Isabella and Anne.

She rolled her eyes. "I am taking the brat to see her father. If Marie wants to try to use her poor niece as a pawn, then I shall show her how it is truly done. If Marie thinks to mock me, then I shall make _Agnes_ love me as if I were her own mother. Marie thinks she has won, but I have never been a loser and I surely will not begin today."

Isabella shook her head. "Sometimes we must do what we must. If it means being kind to your husband's bastard, so be it. I have already learned that emotions and politics do not mix well. Lady Mary FitzAlan is sleeping with my husband right as we speak, and it does not bother me at all because I know she works in my interests. If she becomes too powerful I will rid of her as I will rid of Marie soon enough. There is no such thing as love when you are a powerful woman is there?"


	9. Chapter 9

**January 19th, 1563**

_Whitehall Palace_

* * *

><p>Marie knew something was wrong. Edward hadn't been to her rooms in weeks, and she knew it had nothing to do with her pregnancy. He may have granted her the wardship of her sister's daughter, Angelique, but she felt herself slipping out of favor. She also noticed that Edward didn't look at her or their daughters the way he used to. She had recently given birth to her fourth daughter, Lady Catherine FitzRoy, and Edward had seemed to be somewhere else in his mind. Isabella was still pregnant so she knew it wasn't because he was sleeping with his wife, there had to be a new woman usurping her in his affections. She was sure Lady Susan had learned her lesson when she publicly humiliated the girl and the queen's women thought themselves to be above the position of mistress. Lady Mary FitzAlan had recently been betrothed to the Duke of Pembroke's son, which wasn't out of the ordinary, considering that she was a wealthy heiress. Lady Mary had nothing to gain from sleeping with the king, so Marie ignored the possibility.<p>

"Lady Marie?" A voice called.

Marie turned. "Yes, Susan?"

Susan trembled. "The Earl of Southampton is here to see you."

Marie inclined her head. "Send him then, Susan. Do not be such a simpering fool!"

Susan scurried off to bring the young earl into Marie's rooms. As he entered Marie noted he was a handsome youth, perhaps he would make a good match for Bridget or Eleanor when they came of age in a few years.

"Lord Southampton, I was not expecting you." She casual sipped her mead and waved to a servant to pour some for the earl.

He nodded. "Yes, I came to you because I have a grievance with the queen."

Marie leaned forward. "A grievance you say?"

Southampton nodded again. "I was betrothed to Lady Mary FitzAlan and now I have discovered that the queen took it upon herself to break the contract and give Lady Mary's hand to the Duke of Pembroke's eldest son. I have come here because I thought that you would intercede with the king on my behalf."

Marie gave a coy smile. "What would I be getting out of this?"

Southampton knelt before her and kissed her hand. "You have my loyalty. I will side against the queen with you in all matters."

Marie smirked. "I will see what I can do."

* * *

><p><strong>January 22nd, 1563<strong>

_Whitehall Palace_

* * *

><p>Isabella was now seven months pregnant and had taken to her lying-in chambers. However, Ruth had been feeding her information from the outside hourly, so she was not oblivious to the happenings at court. Northumberland and Pembroke had visited the day before and her ladies were constantly walking in and out of her rooms. There was a disturbing development, the Earls of Southampton and Arundel had pledged their allegiance to Marie against her and it was hinted that many may follow suit. This meant that Isabella needed a family of good standing to help her against the faction that was forming around Edward's whore. She was reviewing parish records for Kent, where the remainder of a particular family, once at the height of power before tragically being pushed off of their perch, resided.<p>

Northumberland was led in by Mariana around the usual time and Isabella set the records aside. "What news, Northumberland?"

"It appears that the whore has created her own faction based upon those that had fallen out of favor with me. She has been interceding with His Majesty on their behalf." He reached for the records Isabella had been sifting through.

"If that is the case we must build our own faction, we must attach families to us." Isabella reasoned.

Northumberland nodded. "I see you have done some research. The _Boleyns_? Are you sure that we need them back in favor? They are a crafty lot."

Isabella grinned. "Precisely. We do not want fools, now do we?"

Northumberland shook his head. "No, I suppose we do not. Factional politics can be dangerous, fatal even."

"I am aware. I chose the Boleyn family for many reasons, one of them being that Elizabeth suggested it in a letter and the other that they are all extremely intelligent people of good breeding. If we confer the title to his eldest son, Sir Anthony, they will cling to me like leeches to the ill." Isabella cackled at the thought.

"Lady Mary Boleyn, the Earl's daughter had surviving issue. Surely we cannot simply ignore her heirs." Northumberland said.

Isabella rolled her eyes. "Mary Boleyn was disinherited when she married a knight. We _can _skip her heirs and pass the Earldom to Sir Anthony."

"Her children by her first marriage remain unmolested." Northumberland chided.

Isabella gave in. "Fine! Make the Carey a baron then, and the earldom will go to Anthony Boleyn."

Northumberland nodded. "I will bring it to His Majesty. The reason I bring up Henry Carey is that if we give him nothing, that may push him to side with Lady Marie. We need as many people on our side as we can get."

Isabella waved a hand to dismiss him. "You are shrewd, Northumberland, quite shrewd indeed."

Northumberland bowed with a smile. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

* * *

><p><strong>January 22nd, 1563<strong>

_Whitehall Palace_

* * *

><p>Marie couldn't believe what she was hearing. Northumberland was suggesting that the infamous Boleyn family be restored in the blood. Of course the Boleyns were famous in France, where Anne Boleyn had captured the attention of the entire court nearly two decades before Marie was born. Many poems had been published about their unjust downfall and in a way, Marie felt that it would only be right if Edward restored their titles and wealth, but it would be at her detriment as the suggestion came from Northumberland who she knew took his orders from only Isabella or Edward. She immediately stormed back to her rooms, she needed to summon Southampton and Arundel for advice. She was no great stateswoman like Lady Norfolk or the Queen, but she knew how to manipulate those around her to her will.<p>

"Margaret? Send me Southampton and Arundel, I need to speak with them of an urgent matter."

The young girl bowed before exiting her chambers. She paced the floor as she waited. What was Isabella planning? She was still in her chamber as she waited for her child to arrive, usually a time of peace for Marie, but it was apparent that Isabella wasn't going to take Marie's rise to power lying down. She would fight tooth and nail to hold on to her power and Marie wasn't sure if she was ready for that fight. Finally, her two trusted earls arrived.

"Southampton, Arundel." Marie nodded.

Southampton kissed her hand. "You needed my assistance?"

Marie nodded. "I overheard that the queen insisted on the Boleyns being restored their titles. Northumberland is speaking to the king about it as we speak. What do you think she is planning?"

Arundel had little emotion. "She is trying to sway the council to her side. She already has all of the Dukes in her camp: Northumberland is her faithful servant, Norfolk is her brother, Pembroke has been her good friend since she arrived at court, the Duchess of Exeter is her sister, and the Duke of York is her son. However, you have the majority of the earls on your side along with the king, which is only a part of the nobility. Robert Veldon is against the queen after her sister jilted him for his twin brother, and many of the barons are feeling left out because they dislike Northumberland. Taking Northumberland as an advisor may have been her worst folly. She means to tip the balance back in her favor. The Boleyns are numerous in Kent."

"Honestly, how do we know it was the queen's idea?" Southampton inquired.

Arundel shook his head at the young teenager. "The queen is intelligent, she has had the education of a prince and if she were a man she would be the Duke of Guelders. She knows how to operate the court, she may have been resigned in the early years and allowed courtiers to think she is oblivious, but I spoke with her once during that time. She_ chose_ to be fade into the background of court life to focus on her children because she disliked the blood lust of court, you have brought her to the center of it. Lady Marie, she is threatened by you, that is why she is fighting so hard to displace you."

Marie smirked. "I hope she realizes that one earl is not going to affect much."

"One earl can tip the balance either way, especially one with a large family such as the Boleyns. She will not be giving the title to any random man with a slight claim to the Earldom of Wiltshire, it will be to Sir Anthony if anyone, and he has several children." Southampton pointed out.

Marie frowned. "She will not win. I _will _ replace her and you will all be given high positions in my household."

* * *

><p><strong>January 31st, 1563<strong>

_Whitehall Palace_

* * *

><p>Ruth was standing at Edward's side as Isabella's proxy as she was still in confinement. Sir Anthony Boleyn was a handsome man near forty, and his wife and children stood off to the side. Mary Boleyn, soon to be Countess of Wiltshire held her youngest child close to her while her two eldest daughters were standing beside her, nearly as tall as she. Ruth smiled, it would be good to have more <em>loyal <em>women to serve Isabella and the royal family. She shared a knowing glance with Northumberland before watching the scene in front of her. Sir Anthony knelt before Edward, his head bowed in the utmost respect and his family followed suit. Edward approached him with the letters patent of his noble titles.

The king spoke in an authoritative voice. "Sir Anthony, I confer upon you, your family title of Earl of Wiltshire in the sixth creation. You will be the second earl to hold this title of the sixth creation. Also, I confer the title, Viscount of Rochford to you"

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Sir Anthony replied.

Edward raised a hand. "Do no thank me, thank your queen. It was she that asked your titles be restored to you,"

Sir Anthony, now Lord Wiltshire stood before bowing again. "Well I am forever indebted to Her Majesty's generosity."

Edward summoned Ruth forward and she floated to his side only because she knew she was obligated to do so.

"Lady Norfolk, please take Lord Wiltshire to meet with the queen so that he can personally thank her." Edward ordered.

Ruth nodded quietly. "Yes, Your Majesty. I would be honored to do so."

She was careful to not offend Edward in public, knowing there would be more consequences than when they had their disagreements behind closed doors. She waved the Boleyn family along as she marched to Isabella's apartments. Northumberland, Pembroke, and her husband were already there when the group arrived and Isabella sat up in her bed with help from Sancha and Madeleine.

"Lord Wiltshire, welcome." She gave a gentle smile.

Wiltshire bowed in reverence. "Your Majesty, I thank you for you kindness and generosity to my family and I and we will forever be indebted to you."

Isabella smirked. "Lord Wiltshire, I promise you will remain in favor as long as I am queen. Alas, my throne may be in danger."

The earl looked horrified. "Who would dare attempt to remove such a gracious queen? I have heard of your kindness often in Kent."

Isabella's eyes had a faraway look. "My husband's mistress thinks to replace me as queen. Many nobles have begun to believe her delusions and plot against me. I implore you to avoid the Earl of Southampton and the Earl of Arundel who lead them against me. These men in this room are men in good faith, they are your friends Lord Wiltshire."

Ruth noted that Isabella was becoming a very able courtier. Years ago, Ruth could never imagine Isabella accomplishing anything that she had done in the last six or seven months. She was no longer just a queen in name that was content to bear children, but now she was cold hearted, ready to manipulate at will.

Wiltshire observed the three dukes in the room. "Very well, Your Majesty. We are here to obey and to serve."

"Very good, Lord Wiltshire. Pembroke, Northumberland, and Norfolk will show to your lodgings, however leave your wife and two eldest daughters with me."

Wiltshire bowed again and the men exited the room and Mariana locked the door behind them. Isabella and Ruth turned their gaze on Lady Wiltshire and her two eldest daughters.

"What are the girls' names?" Isabella inquired.

The Countess motioned to the daughter of her right, a slender girl with black hair and grey eyes. "This is my eldest, Elizabeth Boleyn." then motioned to the other daughter on her left, a blonde haired and blue eyed girl. "And this is my second eldest, Anne Boleyn."

Isabella smiled at the young girls. "Well, my sister the Duchess of Exeter is trying to build her household so I will place both of you under her command."

They both gave a curtsy, although it was clear that Anne was the more graceful of the two. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

"The Countess of Wiltshire will be apart of my household." Isabella added.

Ruth nodded. "Lady Wiltshire, I will entrust you to the care of Lady Raby, we call her Sancha, however."

Sancha took the hint and led Lady Wiltshire and her daughters away.

Ruth sat beside Isabella grinning. "I cannot believe how much you have accomplished. I am proud of you Izzy."

Isabella smiled. "I should have listened to you when you told me Catherine and Marie were whores, I am sorry. Will you forgive me?"

Ruth was shocked. Isabella had finally admitted she was wrong after all of those years. Ruth remembered all of the fierce arguments the two of them had gotten into until Ruth decided to let Isabella see for herself, although she had never imagined Edward would be the one to take a mistress, especially one like Marie. For years Ruth had just wanted an apology from her sister, she needed to know that Isabella understood she only wanted to protect her.

"Of course, I forgive you." She murmured.

Isabella allowed a single tear to slip down her face. "Thank you, Ruth."


	10. Chapter 10

**March 26th, 1563**

_Whitehall Palace_

* * *

><p>Edward winced as Isabella let out another ear piercing shriek. It was the eighth childbirth they had gone through yet it hadn't gotten any easier. Every time Isabella went into labor he feared it would be her last. He waited outside her rooms with Marie, Northumberland, Norfolk, Pembroke, Wiltshire, Lady Mary FitzAlan, and Arundel to keep him company while he waited for news. As he paced the floor he noticed Marie's bored expression, knowing she didn't want to be anywhere nearby when the royal babe entered the world. For Marie, it was a reminder that her children were naturally inferior, that Isabella was still his wife. Not that Edward would have it any other way, Marie was rather dim-witted in the workings of foreign policy and how to be a proper queen, something Isabella had been raised for since birth. Another scream came from deep inside her chambers and he turned hard on his heel, pacing more frantically.<p>

"Do you worry this much when I go into labor?" Marie inquired.

Lady Mary glared before speaking to Edward. "I am sure the queen will be fine, Your Majesty."

Edward smiled. "Why thank you, Lady Mary. I appreciate your concern for my _wife_ and queen."

Mary blushed. "It is my pleasure, Your Majesty."

Edward turned his attention back to his fuming mistress, knowing that she would question him about his devotion to her and their four daughters, not that he'd answer. She wasn't his wife, he was not obligated to her and he was beginning to feel that dealing with Marie was nothing but folly. If he was to have a mistress, it needed to be a mature woman, not one that was inclined to tantrums. Reconciling with Isabella would have been his best option, but also his least likely, he knew that after all of the abuses he had put her through that she would never truly forgive him. He could try, but he knew she would only argue until he retreated back to his chambers and Marie's waiting arms.

"Lady Marie, I think it is best that you attend to your daughters." He muttered.

Marie glared at Lady Mary, something Edward didn't miss. "Your Majesty, I would prefer to be in your company, my rooms are quite lonely."

If she meant to seduce him, she had picked a terrible time to do so. He always kept vigil over Isabella while she was in labor, it was one of the few times she could capture his full attention. As Isabella emitted another scream, Edward raised a hand to dismiss Marie. She got up to leave, sending a glance to Arundel. Arundel returned the look and Edward was taken aback. What business did Arundel have with Marie?

"Northumberland, Wiltshire, would you mind joining me in my privy chamber?" Edward did not wait to see if they would follow, they'd be fools to refuse.

Richard opened the door for the three men and Edward sat at his desk to look at his most trusted adviser and one of his wife's favorites. "Do you know of anything that is happening between Lady Marie and Arundel?"

Wiltshire shook his head. "No, Your Majesty. I have noticed nothing too peculiar, perhaps a whore and her lover?"

Edward raised an eyebrow. "You believe that Lady Marie has been sleeping with Arundel?"

Northumberland interjected. "You can never trust a whore, Your Majesty."

Edward sighed. "I trust the Lady Marie has been faithful to me."

"How can you be so sure? Lady Marie had quite the reputation before she became involved with you, she was so unclean that no man wanted to take her as a wife." Northumberland stated.

Edward frowned. "Why have I never heard about this?"

"No one would want to speak ills of someone you were close to, other than the queen, Your Majesty." Wiltshire mused.

Before Edward could reply, the Countess of Wiltshire entered the room. "Your Majesty, Lady Norfolk sent me to tell you that you may now see your wife and child."

* * *

><p><strong>March 26th, 1563<strong>

_Whitehall Palace_

* * *

><p>Ruth was carrying the new royal babe to Isabella's waiting arms after Sancha had swaddled the child. Isabella had tears in her eyes and Anne was watching eagerly as she laid eyes on her new nephew.<p>

"He is just precious." Anne gushed as Ruth settled him in his mother's arms.

Isabella kissed the downy soft hair and smiled. "His name will be Edmund, the new Duke of Richmond."

The door opened and Edward approached with a wide grin on his face. "You have done well, my love."

Ruth scowled as she watched him kiss her sister, knowing that he would be visiting Marie's rooms when he left. Anne had a similar look of uncertainty when he took the child in his arms, and for once even Isabella seemed quite reserved.

"Are you pleased with your son?" Isabella inquired softly.

Ruth groaned inwardly, it didn't matter whether or not Edward was pleased. The child would be an undisputed, legitimate heir to the throne and deserving of a dukedom in his own right to control when he came of age. Little Edmund was not destined to be a king, but nonetheless he was more important than any child Marie could give him.

Edward chuckled. "Of course, I am pleased. You have given me three healthy boys and four beautiful daughters. What more can I ask of you?"

_At least he knows he is an undeserving husband. If he cannot remain faithful to the most fair of wives, how can he even deserve to be rewarded with another son for his dynasty? Surely, God cannot condone such a weak man to rule England and pass along his blood through so many children._

Ruth decided to leave Edward with Isabella so that she could find her husband. Thomas was waiting outside, as per usual and she jerked her head in the direction of their rooms.

"What is it, Ruth?" Thomas asked.

Ruth giggled before she answered. "I am with child again."

He pulled her into a kiss. "You may have just made me the happiest man in England."

Ruth raised an eyebrow. "Even the king?"

"To hell with the king!" He pulled her into another embrace.

Ruth giggled again. "Thomas, be careful. However, I have to talk to you about things."

The light in Thomas's eyes died. "Ruth, can we just celebrate tonight? I do not want to deal with the snakes of this court right now."

"You know we can never let our guard down. Your family has fallen once, I do not wish it to happen again."

Thomas sighed. "All of this stress will hurt the child."

Ruth folded her arms. "Elizabeth, Rebecca, and Thomas are just fine."

Thomas pulled her into his arms. "Most women would crack under the pressure-"

Ruth put her hand over his mouth. "You and I both know I am not most women. I handle my obligations better than most."

Thomas nodded. "I know you do, I just worry about you sometimes."

Ruth ignored the comment. "I hear the Earl of Arundel may be incurring the king's wrath."

"How do you hear of things so quickly?"

Ruth smirked. "I have my sources."

Thomas sighed in defeat. "Wiltshire and Northumberland planted a seed of doubt in His Majesty's mind about the fidelity of his whore."

Ruth cackled. "Oh the irony. He expects his whore to be faithful. So Wiltshire and Northumberland let Arundel take the fall? Such a stroke of genius!"

Thomas gave her a warning glance. "Marie will convince him otherwise."

"Unless her ladies contradict her. Lady Mary is gaining more of Edward's attention and since she is Arundel's daughter, Edward will be inclined to believe her. Then he will bed her for revenge against Marie and it'll end this damned affair." Ruth rubbed her hands together at the thought.

* * *

><p><strong>March 26th, 1563<strong>

_Whitehall Palace_

* * *

><p>Isabella watched as Edward rocked Edmund in his arms. The newborn had fallen asleep an hour ago and normally Edward would have left her to rest, but instead he remained. It was their ninth child, and Isabella had never seen Edward this doting since Jane was born. He held the boy close to his chest, murmuring quietly into the boy's ear.<p>

"You are not going to leave?" she inquired coldly.

Edward looked stung. "I cannot spend time with my wife and new son?"

Isabella rubbed her temple. "Your son is asleep and I am tired. Do you not have whores to attend to?"

Edward groaned. "Can we get along just once?"

Isabella shook her head. "I am not married to you for love, not anymore. I am married to you out of duty."

"Surely, you do not mean that?"

Isabella chuckled. "I do. Unlike some people, I do not say things that I do not mean. I do not love you and you do not love me. You have your whore and I have my children."

Edward set Edmund down in his crib gently before coming to Isabella's side. "Isabella, Marie is nothing to me."

She was bored with this argument. "If she meant nothing, she would not have kept your attention this long. She would have never caught your attention at all."

He narrowed his eyes. "It is not my fault you fail to light the same passion in me that you used to."

"What do you mean by that?" Isabella's interest had been peaked. "I have given you sons, I have been the perfect queen for you!"

He balled his fists until Isabella could see them turn white. "That is it! You have been nothing else! All you care about is the children and what the court thinks of you!Just a shell of who I married! "

"I grew up! When I married you I was not a mother! I focused on my children like I was _supposed _ to do!" she hissed.

Edward's eyes grew cold. "That is all you care about. What about _me?_ You have given me no attention since the twins were born."

Isabella's eyes widened. "How dare you stand there and tell lies? I have lain with you and we have had conversations. I was always available to you!"

"It was always about the children! 'Jane did this, Arthur did that, Anne and Constance are learning some subject or another. Philippa learned to walk..'" He paused to catch his breath.

Isabella grew quiet. "You mean to say you do not love our children?"

"Of course I love them, but they changed you. You do not ride as much anymore, your conversations have grown exclusive, and as such, my interest faded. If you could be more like the woman I married, I would remain faithful unto you."

Isabella pulled the coverlet closer to her body, trying to suppress the cold feeling that crept in her body. "Go, just go."

"Madam." He nodded before walking out of the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**April 30th, 1563**

_Windsor Castle_

* * *

><p>Lady Mary FitzAlan crept through the corridors of the palace, praying that no one would see her. She was already ashamed and if anyone were to see her, she felt that she would die of embarrassment.<p>

"Mary!"

It was not her lucky day.

Elizabeth Boleyn, the eldest daughter of the Earl of Wiltshire was waving at her, her younger sister tugging at her dress. Mary returned the wave, although she groaned inwardly when Anne failed to restrain her elder sister and Elizabeth hurried to meet her.

"Elizabeth!" Anne called after her, clutching the basket of linens in her hands.

Elizabeth paid her sister no mind. "Where are you heading to, Mary? Surely, the concubine needs you to help her get ready for the marriage between the Duchess of Exeter and the Earl of Winchester."

Mary waved her hand. "Susan and Margaret are handling that."

Mary pointedly avoided the subject of where she was going, but Elizabeth pressed her. "Then where are you heading?"

Anne had finally made her way over to Elizabeth, appearing very annoyed. "Elizabeth! You must come back with me to Lady Exeter's rooms immediately. She already under much stress, we will make it worse if we are late from bringing the linens!"

Elizabeth sighed. "I know, I know. Soon as Mary tells me where she is heading, we can leave."

Elizabeth watched Mary eagerly, making the heiress very uncomfortable. Anne was glaring at her. Although Anne was usually a nice person, she took herself very seriously at times.

Mary sighed. "The king has requested my presence."

Anne's eyes widened. "The king? What could he want with you?"

Mary faltered. "I...I have not even thought of it. What could he want?"

Elizabeth was quiet for a moment. "I hope he does not intend to take you as a mistress."

Mary laughed. "Me? A mistress? Absolutely not, I am not the king's type."

Anne leaned in. "What is his type?"

"Spoiled!"

The girls laughed at this for a moment before Anne seized Elizabeth's arm. "You know where she is going, now let us be off before Lady Exeter dismisses us!"

Mary watched the Boleyn sisters hurry away before continuing her journey to the king's apartments. Richard, the king's loyal page boy nodded to her and opened the chamber door, waving Mary in. She nodded thanks before entering, Queen Isabella had told her it would be soon when she would be invited to his chambers and she knew it was her duty to seduce him if she were to keep her end of the deal. It was the only thing between her and becoming the Duchess of Pembroke. The king was sitting behind his desk, sifting through a large amount of papers, but he looked up when he heard her approach.

She dropped into a curtsy. "Your Majesty."

"Lady Mary FitzAlan, you may stand." His voice indicated that it was more of an order than an offer.

She stood, feeling intimidated by the six and twenty year old king that stood over six feet tall, with green eyes that seemed to burn into her.

He smiled at her. "No need to be afraid, I am not as evil as the Queen says I am."

"The Queen speaks no ills of you." That was the truth, though the same could not be said about his mistress.

"That is a surprise to me. She seems to loathe my very existence."

Mary shook her head. "She is hurt, Your Majesty."

Edward nodded. "As am I. She was always there for me physically, officially, and spiritually, but she was never there emotionally or intellectually. She just died after the boy we lost. The twins were a blessing from God, but after they were born she seemed to forget that she was my wife. I hoped that it was just because they were new, I had felt the same way when they were born, but by the time Princess Anne was born it was quite clear that she would remain that way. I admired her devotion to our children initially, but they absorbed every part of her. She is obsessed with them."

Mary nodded. "I see, Your Majesty. Perhaps, you two can reconcile?"

Edward sighed. "I have tried."

Mary smirked. "Perhaps, _after_ you dismiss Lady Marie, Your Majesty."

Edward shook his head. "I cannot dismiss Marie until I am sure that Isabella will be my wife in more than name."

Mary frowned. "Your Majesty, I doubt the Queen will be willing to open herself to until you dismiss Lady Marie."

Mary wondered if the king had summoned her to talk about his marital problems, if so, she felt that he should have sent for a married woman, such as Lady Norfolk, Lady Northampton, or Lady Raby.

"I fear that if I dismiss Lady Marie, I will be tempted to take another mistress." He looked directly in her eyes, making her shiver.

"Are you cold, Lady Mary?"

She jumped, startled. "No, Your Majesty."

He rose and put one of his cloaks around her shoulders and looked deeply in her eyes. "Lady Mary, would you be my mistress?"

Mary pulled away. "Your Majesty, I..."

He laughed. "Do not worry, I will make sure that you still marry Cecil's son."

She knew that this was the moment that they had all waited for. "Yes, Your Majesty. I will be your mistress."

He smiled. "Excellent,"

He stepped forward and pulled her close to him before undoing her stays. He kissed her, passionately, making her melt in his arms. She had never felt so alive, and yet so vulnerable. Suddenly her dress fell from her body, creating a pool around her. He stepped back, making her whimper. She watched him admire her body and he pulled her to him, crushing his mouth into hers. He pulled away again and pulled her into his inner chambers. He laid her on his bed before removing his shirt and hose.

Mary took in his naked body, admiring the rippling muscles and smooth white skin as he laid beside her. His hand cupped one breast, slowly sliding down to the place that held her virtue, something her mother said should only be for her husband. He smiled as she moaned and kissed her again. Mary kissed him back, pulling him closer to her. She was aching with passion, and only he could quench the fire in that moment. He positioned himself above her, still kissing her lips and neck.

"Edward!"

Mary was staring directly into Marie de Meluen's eyes. She knew that Marie would be furious when she returned to her rooms to serve her. Edward seemed to have no remorse and turned his attentions back to Mary.

"What have I done for you to treat me in such away?" She demanded.

Edward scowled. "Marie, get out!"

Mary watched as Marie ran off, tears in her eyes. She then turned back to Edward, who was looking at her in wonder. She resigned herself to her fate as a royal mistress and smiled at him invitingly. She winced as he entered her, and internally she wasn't sure if she entirely wanted it. He moved slowly inside of her and she was grateful for it. It was as painfully as she had been told but it soon faded. He grunted his release and then pulled away from her, panting. She curled up beside him, tears in her eyes. He wiped them away and pulled her into his arms.

"Thank you, Lady Mary. Hopefully, you have learned from your predecessor's example." He murmured.

She nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty."

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like the beginning of the end for Marie<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**April 30th, 1563**

_Whitehall Palace_

* * *

><p>Jane twirled around in the mirror after she had been dressed, admiring herself in the pretty pale blue dress her mother ordered to be made for her to wear to her aunt's wedding. Lady Exeter would be marrying the Earl of Winchester, and her mother wanted to make sure that Jane looked every part of the Princess Royal. She wore her pale blond locks down, falling down to her shoulders, with a small golden tiara on her head.<p>

"What do you think of it, Elizabeth?" She asked.

Elizabeth giggled. "It is pretty, Jane."

It was no secret that Elizabeth was Jane's favorite companion. Rose was just as fun, but recently her mother added two new girls to her group: Lady Agnes Howard and Lady Emma Boleyn. Lady Agnes was a timid thing and bored Jane severely. She also had the strange habit of sewing constantly, offering the finished products as gifts to Lady Norfolk. However, Lady Norfolk would simply point out a flaw in the work, greet Elizabeth and Jane, before returning to to the queen. After she would leave, Agnes would go off in a corner and cry for hours, only to return to sewing. Lady Emma, on the other hand, fit in perfectly. She always had a practical joke to pull on Lady Cromwell or a way to get out of their lessons.

"More than pretty, _gorgeous_!" Emma offered.

Jane did a small curtsy. "What about you Rose?"

Rose looked Jane up and down critically. "I think you need more jewelry, my lady."

Jane reached around her neck in shock and turned back to the mirror.

Rose broke out laughing. "I only jest, Jane. It is very beautiful dress indeed."

Jane looked back to see if Agnes would offer an opinion, but she was sewing furiously.

"Agnes?" Elizabeth called gently.

Agnes looked up, pained. "Yes?"

Elizabeth gave a pitying look. "What is it, Agnes?"

Agnes held up the garment she was working on. "I was trying to sew a baptismal gown for the new babe our lady mother is having."

Elizabeth hesitated. "I already made one, Agnes."

Agnes's face fell. "Oh. Of course you did."

Jane watched the two sisters. She was thankful that she had never been forced to interact with Lady Eleanor, as she was sure that she would act in the most inappropriate way, not befitting of a Princess of England, let alone the Princess Royal. Elizabeth seemed to genuinely like Agnes, which Jane would never understand. Then again, Elizabeth had not be usurped in her father's affections by Agnes. In fact, Agnes was ignored by all, including her aunt who had brought her to court in the first place.

Lady Norfolk entered the room and curtsied to Jane. "Your Highness,"

Jane smiled. "Welcome, Lady Norfolk."

Agnes walked up to her stepmother, offering her work. "I made this for the babe. It is a baptismal gown."

Lady Norfolk inspected the cloth closely before handing it back. "Elizabeth already made a gown and Rebecca made the cap. Besides, you have missed a few stitches around the collar."

Agnes took the gown back and nodded. "Of course, lady mother."

Lady Norfolk turned her attention to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, please do something with your hair, plait it or brush it. You know how tangled it gets when you do not."

Elizabeth frowned. "Mother, I already brushed my hair. Ask Lady Rose."

Rose nodded quickly. "I saw her. She almost cried trying to get all of the knots out."

Lady Norfolk nodded. "Very well. I must go check on Rebecca. Oh, and Princess, your brother, the Prince of Wales, will be here to visit you shortly."

Jane brightened. "Arthur is here?"

Lady Norfolk nodded kindly. "Yes, he and the Princess of Wales arrived this morning."

"What of my sisters?"

"All of them are here, Princess. Now I must go."

Once her mother was gone, Elizabeth let out a sigh. "I cannot believe she thinks that I do not brush my hair!"

"Well Elizabeth, you are not necessarily the easiest when it comes to hair." Rose pointed out.

Elizabeth glared at her. "That is not true!"

"It matters not, my hair is the best of us all." Emma interjected.

Jane stopped listening. She was excited to see her brother, she hadn't seen him since Christmas. It was true that she would be seeing her sisters, but she and Arthur had a special bond. He was her twin brother and she dreaded the day that she would go to Navarre to marry Henri, Prince of Viana. It meant that she would never see her brother again until they met in heaven.

Elizabeth, Emma, and Rose kept chattering to themselves, Agnes's simpering sobs were simply ignored. They were all used to her fits now.

A flourish of trumpets outside of her door notified her of her brother's presence. His servants opened the door and he strode into the room with Princess Anne of Pomerania at his side.

Jane dipped into a slight curtsy while her friends dropped to their knees in reverence for the Prince and Princess of Wales.

"Jane!" Arthur pulled her into a hug.

She squeezed him. "Arthur! I missed you! How is Wales?"

Arthur scowled. "I hate it there! It is so boring."

Jane frowned. "Have you at least learned how to govern?"

Anne answered this. "He hates it, so I help make a lot of the decisions at Ludlow. Not that the courtiers take our opinions too seriously, it is just a lot of tutoring."

Arthur nodded. "Mother could not have picked a better person to succeed her as Queen. Anne enjoys all of the parts of governing that I hate."

Anne smirked. "You mean all of it? You only enjoy when you go shooting or for sword practice and archery."

Arthur turned to glare at Anne. "You were not supposed to tell her that."

Anne giggled. "I apologize, Arthur."

Jane smiled, she was glad that Arthur and Anne were friends now. When Anne had come from Pomerania Arthur just ignored her, but when Jane decided to make friends with her Arthur began to make an attempt at friendship with his future queen.

Arthur turned back to Jane, red faced. "Has Alexander been to visit yet?"

Jane shook her head. "Not yet, but when he comes he will not speak to me. He runs straight to Elizabeth every time."

Arthur smirked. "I suppose you are not interesting enough for our brother."

"I suppose not, did you visit Anna yet?"

Arthur shook his head. "I always visit you after I see Mother."

The door swept open with fanfare as their father entered the room, ending all hopes for continuing the conversation. Jane curtsied along with her friends and Princess Anne. As they rose she noticed her father smiling at her, but she looked away. She was still angry about what she had overhear him say to Eleanor, the fact that Eleanor existed made her skin crawl.

"Jane, is that the dress your mother had made for you?" he inquired, stooping down so that they were eye level.

Jane nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty."

Her father frowned. "Jane, you do not have to call me 'Your Majesty' while we are not in public."

Jane rested her steely gaze on him. "I would be more comfortable if I called you 'Your Majesty'. You are my king."

"You are also my daughter. My sweet pearl."

Jane raised an eyebrow. "I thought Eleanor was your 'jewel', Your Majesty."

He flinched as if he had been stung and she could hear the others in the room audibly gasp, not that she cared.

"Jane..."

Jane shook her head. "I would prefer that you did not explain, Mother already told me enough."

Something snapped in her father and he quickly left the room. His destination was unknown, but Jane was past concern, she was apathetic towards her father.

* * *

><p><strong>April 30th, 1563<strong>

_Palace of Whitehall_

* * *

><p>Anne was dressing Isabella's rooms so that her sister could see her before the ceremony. Prince Edmund, Anne's newest nephew, had been due in late February or early March so Anne and Isabella had set the wedding date for the end of April. However, Edmund decided to come two weeks later than expected and as a result Isabella could not attend because she wasn't churched. Anne had offered to push back the wedding but Isabella had insisted that the wedding happen as planned. At least Ruth would see her married before she returned to one of her estates to give birth, and for that Anne was grateful. Her lady, Elizabeth Boleyn, placed a silver and emerald necklace around her neck that Anne didn't remember owning.<p>

"Do you like it?" Isabella inquired as she joined her near the vanity.

Anne ran her fingers over it. "It is beautiful."

Isabella nodded. "I ordered it from Calais, some of the jewelers worked on that piece."

"It is magnificent, I cannot accept this Isabella."

Isabella laughed. "You are the sister of a queen. You must accept it."

Anne was going to reply until Edward burst into Isabella's chambers, furious.

"What did you tell her!"

Isabella approached him calmly. "Told whom, Your Majesty?"

Edward shook her. "Jane! What did you tell Jane?"

Isabella was unmoved. "I would much appreciate that you did not shake me and let me go before I say anything to you."

He did as she asked with a sigh. "What did you tell her about Eleanor?"

Isabella rolled her eyes. "The _truth_, something you fail to tell or hide. I told her that Eleanor was her sister, everything else she heard you say yourself. Have you forgotten?"

"I thought she had forgotten."

Isabella shook her head. "She is not a babe any longer Edward, she is nearly six years old now and she understands a lot, just as Arthur does. Now, _you _have to fix your mistakes. I cannot sway Jane, she is stubborn one."

Edward sat in the chair opposite Ruth, who had decided to bust herself sewing.

"Lady Norfolk, what do you think should be done?"

Ruth set down her work. "You _know _better than to ask my opinion. You will only end up making us both angry, and I am with child so I do not wish to upset myself unnecessarily."

"Please, Lady Norfolk."

Ruth sighed. "You need to explain the situation to Jane and then send the girls away. It is obvious that Jane will not accept them the way Elizabeth and Rebecca accept Agnes."

Anne shook her head. "Speaking of Agnes, why does the girl cry so much?"

Ruth looked surprised. "She cries? She has never done so in my presence."

Anne nodded. "She curls up into a corner and cries often. The girls just leave her be and she stops eventually, it just worries me that she cries everyday for hours."

"I will have to investigate this then." Ruth turned back to Edward. "As for Jane, she is already jealous of your affection towards her full sisters, there is no reason for her to accept Eleanor, Bridget, Penelope, or Catherine FitzRoy in any capacity. Even if they served her on bent knees Jane would still spit in their faces. If you want Jane to forgive you, you will have to send them away to the country. Perhaps, Hatfield and send their mother with them."

Edward shook his head. "I love all of my children equally and I would not send them from court simply to please Jane. She is only one child out of eleven."

Ruth snorted. "You are already favoring Marie's children over your children with Isabella. You have your _legitimate _children scattered throughout the countryside and yet your children with Marie remain at court."

"Can we please save these conversations for another day? It is Anne's wedding and so all attention should be on _her."_ Isabella interjected.

Edward nodded. "Very well, madam."

He vanished from her chambers just as quickly as he came.

Anne relaxed as Lady Anne put her hair into a braid before pulling it back into a bun. "Thank you, Anne. It looks elegant."

She noticed her sister brooding. "Isabella what is it?"

Isabella shook her head. "I do not know how long I can force myself to stay in a marriage that I do not want. Is there any way that I can annul this forsaken marriage?"

Ruth put her hand on Isabella's shoulder. "Unfortunately, there is no real cause for a divorce. However, you can leave court and make him understand how much you truly mean to him. How can you show your worth if you are always available?"

Anne eyed them warily. "What are the two of you planning?"

Isabella smirked. "Perhaps, I may have an escape plan to make in the near future."


End file.
